The Forbidden Game IV: The final battle
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: Julian turns up at Jenny's collage and she has to keep him under control with hilarious results. Please RR.
1. I'm Back!

Jenny Thornton groaned as her alarm clock went off and she sat up with a sigh. "Turn it off" moaned Lindsay, Jenny did just that these last few months with Lindsay had taught her that when her collage room mate woke up she was always in a bad mood. Jenny got out of bed and went to shower, just then Lindsay darted up out of bed and ran to the bathroom door opened it and went in locking the door behind her. Jenny started banging on the bathroom door with her fists. "Hey no fair I got up first" said Jenny, Lindsay opened the door and stuck her head out of the bathroom "yes but I'm the fastest" said Lindsay and quickly closed the door again. Jenny let out an angry sigh and decided to skip the shower and just get dressed; she chose a baby blue t shirt and some denim jeans and then took off heading towards the cafeteria where she was sure Dee would be, she was right Dee was in the cafeteria talking to Mathew. Dee and Mathew had been going out for about two months now, and Jenny did have to admit they sure did suit each other; they reminded her of her and Tom, and how they use to be. No she wouldn't think off Tom now it would only make her upset and as tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered the scene that had happened just about one month before coming to collage.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jenny was standing in the middle of her living room facing a very angry Tom Locke. "What happened to all our plans" shouted Tom Jenny scoffed "Our plans don't you mean your plans, I can't follow you all my life I need to think about my future" Toms face was all red and he looked like he was ready for hitting her but Jenny was determined now she couldn't back down now, after all she was Jenny Thornton her only master. "I thought I was your future, I thought we belonged together" shouted Tom getting angrier by the minute. "Ha some future, maybe we don't belong together at all", Jenny hadn't meant to say that but it just came out anyway. "You've changed I thought you wanted to come with me to collage" said a rather now desperate Tom "Yeah well people change, it's not my fault" shouted Jenny nearly in tears. "I tell you who's fault this is" yelled Tom "Julian and his stupid games, you never would have thought this before Julian came along" Jenny was utterly shocked it had been the first time he had mentioned the games since they had happened but soon regained herself now angrier than ever "So what if I had changed because of him it's for the best all you care about is yourself" "Curse Julian to hell, even in his death he still has some sort of hold on you, he's just a pain in the bum that won't go away and.." that's as far as he got because Jenny who was now positively at boiling point had lunged forward and slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster, "don't you ever talk about Julian that way, he died to save us and you just taking about him as if he was some piece of poo" Tom was backing away he had never seen Jenny this way before and he didn't like it, this was all Julian's fault, damn the stupid idiot. "well maybe he was a piece of poo and if you care so much about him why don't you join him" Tom immediately knew he had gone to far and he was right as he got another slap across the face then he was being pushed out the door by a very angry looking Jenny, when she finally got him outside she slammed the door and turned around without a backwards glance and as she walked up the stairs heading for her bedroom she muttered "Oh Julian, I wish you were here I feel so lost with out you" and somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a voice saying I'm here for you and she could have sworn it was Julian's.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The bell rang for class, Jenny didn't know how long she had been standing there but Dee and Mathew were gone she brushed the tears from her eyes and was on her way to Psychology when she bumped in to Audrey and Michael "Hi Jen, are you ok you look a bit upset?" asked Audrey concerned, Jenny thought about telling her for a moment how she was still upset about the fight with Tom and how she still felt a bit responsible for Julian's death but thought better of it and simply shook her head "no I'm fine, I better go I've got Psychology" and as Jenny started to head to her class she heard Audrey shout "rather you than me". When she arrived at Psychology she went to her usually seat and put her head down on her desk since she had one desk all to herself she could loll about all she wanted. "Hey who's that new guy he looks hot" she heard Maria say "hey Jenny look up, I think I can see heaven". Jenny sighed she didn't need this right now "I'm really not in the mood for heaven right now so leave me alone ok" Maria sighed" Ok but you don't know what your missing" Jenny had closed her eyes when she heard Miss White say "Ok we have a new student today who's started collage late, so where do you want to sit, do you know anybody in here err.. What's your name?" "Julian and I'd like to sit next to Jenny please" Jenny looked up and screamed the person she had seen so often in her dreams for about six months now was standing right in front of her. End of Chapter one 


	2. Some Answers!

Authors note: I do not own the forbidden game or any characters you know from the books I do however own the following characters: - Lindsay, Mathew, Maria and Miss White. I also own the plot.  
  
He looked just like Jenny remembered him the same clothes and the same handsome features as all ways "Jenny what an earths the matter with you, maybe you would like to sit somewhere else Julian other than with Miss Thornton here" Julian flashed Jenny a wolf like grin and said "No thank you miss, I'll sit with Jenny" and with that he sat down next to Jenny. Mrs White walked away muttering something that sounded very much like "God help you" and sat at her desk.  
  
Jenny was completely shocked and hadn't said a word the whole time how ever now she was now able to open and close her mouth again she could talk " What are you doing here" she whispered to Julian "how are you here". Julian just stared at her for a while before answering "Lets talk about it after, were not suppose to talk in class you know" he smiled at her and opened his text book. "coming from someone who's not suppose to be in this class that's a good idea" replied Jenny and jumped a little when Mrs White addressed her "Miss Thornton perhaps you could focus your attention on me and not on other things" she said sharply and Julian saw this as a perfect opportunity "with me sitting next to her miss I don't think that will be possible" and he flashed Jenny another wolf like grin while the rest of the class went "uwhhhhhhhh" Jenny just slumped into her seat and went red.  
  
After class when nearly everyone was gone Julian stood talking to the teacher and Jenny who was still a bit flustered went to get him "That was a great lesson Mrs White" he said obviously being sarcastic "I really liked."he didn't have time to finish this sentence because Jenny had just grabbed him by his shirt and started pulling him out the door he just managed to stick his head round the door and shout "thanks again" before Jenny pulled him off when they were outside of the classroom Julian Pounced on her "see I knew you couldn't resist my charms" trying to grab her and pull her to him, Jenny just managed to stay out of his grasp  
  
"what are you doing here I thought you were well.."She said looking for the right words it didn't seem right to say dead but killed didn't seem right either. "Unmade" Julian finished. "Yes unmade" said Jenny looking up and down the corridor for Dee or Audrey. "I was" replied Julian and when it was clear he wasn't going to go on she said "well..." Julian just stood there obviously enjoying winding her up "well what" he said calmly. Jenny started to get annoyed "how did you get remade then" said Jenny, Julian just looked at her. "what do I get if I tell you" he whispered Jenny just looked at him "it's what you'll get if you don't" yelled Jenny, nearly everyone in the corridor stared at her before carrying on and Julian grabbed her, this time she didn't have time to respond and her pulled her face up to meet his and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a long time, Jenny lost track of everything all she could think of was how nice it was to be kissing Julian again, when the kiss finally ended they were both breathing really hard, Jenny grabbed him by his shirt again and started pulling him towards her locker, when they got to her locker she turned to him and said "what have you got next" she asked.  
  
He took his time answering her "I've got everything you've got except advanced ICT" she put her books in her locker and closed it with a bang "what do you have when I have advanced ICT" Julian's eyes danced as if they were very amused "study of ancient Runes" he replied, Jenny couldn't help but laugh, "well there's an easy pass for you" she said. "So what have we got now then" he said, Jenny looked him up and down before answering "English Literature" she said, Julian sighed, "the only thing better than reading what other people have written, is reading what other dead people have written" and with that they walked off, Julian tried to put his arm round Jenny but she quickly shook it off  
  
At lunch they sat at a table eating today's special when she asked him again "how did you get remade, Julian" he just replied with "what's it worth to you" he immediately got kicked in the sheen "owwww, I'd like to see my lawyer please" he said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah tell it to the jury, now tell me how you got remade" He looked at her "it's kind of complicated but here goes, the others remade me they said they'd give me another chance to not have anything to do with you so I went along with it for about two weeks then sneaked off, infarct they don't even know I'm here!" she looked shocked "what" he said "your talking an awfully big risk" she replied "what if they come here to this collage" he gave her a wolf like grin and said "I didn't know you cared" but then seeing the concerned look in her eyes said "they won't come here, not unless they are willing to risk being seen because it's more easy for me to blend in then them and there not going to just appear in front of everyone in broad daylight are they"  
  
A group of girls behind him giggled and he turned round "do you mind" he was obviously a bit annoyed but they just giggled and said "not at all" he turned back round, Jenny was laughing really hard. "what" he said obviously puzzled, "I do believe you have your own fan club" she said now laughing even harder, he sighed "great first day at collage and I can't even blend in" this caused Jenny to laugh even more, he just looked at her and smiled.  
  
Jenny spotted Audrey and Michael enter the cafeteria and shouted "Hey Audrey" Audrey looked up "hey Jenny" shouted Audrey then her attention turned to Julian she looked horrified and when Michael saw what she was staring at he looked scared too "oh no" said Jenny "it looks like she's going to." but this is as far as Jenny got before Audrey collapsed in a heap at the ground. Michael quickly picked her up, took another glance at Julian and headed towards the sick bay. Jenny pulled Julian up and said "come on" and hurried off towards the sick bay too.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
N/A: I've already got the next chapter waiting to go up but I'm not putting it up unless I get five reviews. 


	3. Start explaining!

Authors note: Yes, I've updated this chapter a bit funnier than the previous ones. Hope you like it!  
  
Audrey opened her eyes and looked down she was lying in a bed she knew wasn't her own and that scared her, that meant what she had saw was real and it wasn't a nightmare, she looked up to see a very wide eyed Michael leaning over her. "How are you feeling" he asked. Audrey just nodded "was I having a nightmare or did you see him too?" she said afraid of what the answer would be "well if it is a nightmare" Michael whispered "I hope we wake up soon".  
  
Just as he had said this Jenny burst through the door with Julian at her side and skidded across the floor she bumped into the bed Audrey was lying in and went flying, she would have fell flat on her face on the floor except Julian caught her and helped her up she quickly muttered "thanks" and went to talk to Audrey, Audrey just looked stunned and opened and closed her mouth liked a goldfish, it was Michael who spoke first "what's he doing here" he said backing as far away from Julian as he possibly could, Jenny came forward to speak to him "he ran away" said Jenny, Michael still looked extremely frightened and said "but he's suppose to be dead" Jenny felt a bit silly, she hadn't even told Michael how he had come to be alive again "yeah well he's not, they remade him and he ran away and now he's here" Jenny stated.  
  
Michael spoke to Julian directly for the first time since he had entered the room "ran away? More like thrown out, couldn't they put up with you either" Julian seemed undeterred by this comment "No actually, I ran away because I preferred to be with Jenny" said Julian. Michael apparently didn't know what to say to this so he just looked at the floor and Audrey decided to speak up this time, she turned to Jenny and said "he tried to kill us, he made us walk through fire and he flushed my boyfriend down the loo".  
  
Julian seemed to find this amusing and simply said "but you won didn't you" Audrey looked really angry now and said "that's not the point, you hurt us". What happened next shocked everyone Julian looked down at the floor and muttered something that sounded very much like "sorry" Audrey just looked shocked and said "I thing I'm going to faint again" Julian looked up and grinned, just then Dee ran into the room "Dee" said Audrey, "Audrey, are you alright, someone said you collapsed in the Cafeteria, I came over here as soon as I could and." she stopped speaking because she had just saw Julian. "what in the hell" she shouted, Jenny walked up to Dee "calm down Dee" said Jenny, Dee just looked stunned "but he's suppose to have bit the dust".  
  
Jenny looked helplessly at Dee, she didn't feel like explaining again. Julian looked at Dee and said "turns out the dust didn't have a nice bite to it" Jenny whacked Julian over the head "this isn't the time for making jokes" she yelled. Jenny was looking at Dee and felt a bit afraid, she had never seen Dee this scared before "are we playing another game" said Dee, Jenny sighed with relief and was just about to speak when Julian cut her off "not unless you fancy monopoly" he said.  
  
He immediately got another whack over the head from Jenny "hey it's a good job I'm in the sick bay because I might need to see the nurse after all these bruises your giving me" said Julian. Jenny just looked at him "it's not like you didn't deserve them" she stated. Michael just sighed "when you two are quite finished" he said. Jenny looked up and was silent, "so is someone going to tell me what's going on here" said Dee, when no one spoke Dee just said "ok obviously not" Jenny sighed and said down on the couch and Dee sat down next to her "ok start explaining" said Dee Jenny looked surprised "me, why me" protested Jenny. Dee laughed "because you're the one who probably knows the most about this" Said Dee. Jenny shook her head and said "No I'm not, Julian knows more than me" Julian sighed "I suppose I should fill you in"  
  
After Julian had explained everything the bell rang and Dee went to her class and Audrey told the nurse she was feeling better and she and Michael went to there class and Julian and Jenny were left alone, "so" said Julian "what have we got next" Jenny looked up "Well I've got advanced ICT so I'm guessing that you have ancient runes" she said and got up "maybe I could sneak into your ICT class with you instead" he said giving her a wolf-like grin, Jenny sighed "or maybe you could go to the lesson your suppose too?" she asked, Julian just looked at her and said "ok but it will be a lot less fun" he said and with that they both walked out of the nurses office, Jenny's class was first and before she entered the class she said "try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone" she said, he looked at her amused "ok but like I said before it won't be any fun" and with that he walked off and Jenny entered her class.  
  
She was half way through the lesson with Mrs Sterner giving them a really long lecture about computer safety, when Mrs Davis, the collage sectary stepped into the computer room, Jenny saw her whisper something to the teacher and go out of the room again, then Mrs Davis turned to the class and said "Jenny Thornton please go to the headmaster's office", Jenny jumped she hadn't done anything wrong that she could remember. She got up, put her ICT book back into her bag and hurried out of the room. She took her time in getting to the headmasters office mostly because she was trying to remember what she could have done to be summoned there in the first place, when she arrived she open the door and jumped at the sight in front of her. End of chapter 3  
  
N/A: So what did you think of this chapter, please review, I'm asking for only three reviews this time. It's going to get funnier believe me and yes Tom will appear in a future chapter.  
  
Preview of next chapter:- Lindsay meets Julian and Jenny has a little chat with the headmaster. 


	4. A Nervous Julian!

There was Julian sitting on the couch in the waiting room looking very angry and annoyed with his arms folded, Jenny was about to say something when the headmaster came out and saw Jenny. "Could I have a word with you, Miss Thornton" he said, she took another glance at Julian and said "sure" so she went into the headmasters office. "have a seat" said the headmaster, so Jenny sat down "do you know Julian" Jenny was puzzled "yes" she said wondering why he was asking her this "well Julian been giving us a bit of trouble" he said "he kept correcting his teacher in Ancient runes, and he is being really uncooperative, he won't even tell us his last name, do you know it?" Jenny wasn't even sure Julian had a last name so she decided to make it up to avoid getting in trouble "err it's Shadow, Julian Shadow" Jenny nearly laughed out loud, what a stupid last name to come up with. "Very well, we've been trying to talk to him but he said he won't talk to anyone but you, so can you please get reasonable answers out of him" Jenny just nodded and got up and went outside.

Julian looked up at her "well" Jenny said "you better start explaining" he just looked at her; she sat down on the couch next to him. "What happened" she said. This time Julian spoke "The teacher doesn't know anything" he said, Jenny laughed "They must know something" she said but seeing the look on Julian's face she became more serious. "What didn't they know, Julian" she said softly, "Runes" said Julian "the teacher said Kenaz is the rune of fire" he looked at her for a moment and then carried on "it's not, it's the" Jenny cut him off "Torch rune" she sighed, Julian nodded and stood up "the teacher knew the names of the runes" he said "but he didn't know any of there meanings", Jenny stood up. "well" she said, standing up "the teacher doesn't know as much about runes as you do" Julian turned around "maybe I can teach him" Jenny laughed, Julian just looked confused and angry "what" he said, Jenny looked at him "I've never heard of a student teaching a teacher before" she said, Julian grinned "well there's a first time for everything" he said. Jenny smiled at him, she was glad he was out of his bad mood because Jenny knew what an angry Julian could do.

"I'll just tell the headmaster then" she said and with that knocked on the headmaster's door and went in. It was about fifteen minutes later that Jenny came out, "what kept you" he said, Jenny just sighed "I told him that you were having trouble adjusting to collage" she said as they walked out of the waiting room "and that you come from Malta, where the runes were different" Julian just sighed "so what are we going to do now" said Jenny "it's too late to go back to class" Julian gave her a wolf like grin and said "I know something I'd like to do" he moved towards her quite quickly and she didn't have time to react he grabbed her and put his lips to hers, just then a teacher came past and saw them and simply said "get a room" and continued walking down the corridor, Jenny quickly pulled away and stepped back. "Julian" she said, he just grinned at her "yes" he replied, Jenny threw her hands up to the air and began to walk towards her dormitory, and Julian followed.

When Jenny arrived at her dorm room she turned to Julian "just wait here" she said, "can't I come in" he asked, Jenny just ignored him and opened the door and walked in and saw Lindsey was getting ready to go out "hey" said Lindsay "did your class finish early" Jenny glared at Julian "something like that" she said but realised Lindsay wasn't listening and was staring at Julian, Jenny couldn't blame her after all she had stared at him when she had first saw him too.

Lindsay pushed past Jenny and went up to Julian "hi" she said extending her hand "I'm Lindsay, and you must be new here because I'm sure I'd remember someone as good looking as you if you weren't" Julian looked like he wanted to laugh but instead shook her hand and said "My names Julian, Jenny's soon to be boyfriend". "Julian" Jenny hissed, Lindsay looked slightly disappointed but still hopeful "Where did you come from then" she said, Julian looked over at Jenny and then looked back to Lindsay "Malta" he replied, "wow, it must be great to live somewhere so hot" she said sexily, Julian had trouble keeping a straight face "I more fond of the cold" he said, Lindsay looked surprised "that's odd but I like odd, your pretty unique" she said edging closer. Julian looked like he wanted to jump ship and kept backing away and turned to Jenny for support. "Oh he's unique alright you won't found anybody else like him at all" said Jenny trying to fight back a giggle. Julian just glared at her and then said "I really have to go to err what's that place with that err thing, oh yeah the bathroom".

This was too much for Jenny and she burst out laughing, Julian was hardly ever nervous or lost for words but Jenny wasn't surprised, Lindsay could turn even the most confident collage boy into a cowering wimp. Julian muttered "see you later Jenny" and quickly hurried off. Lindsay shut the door fast and turned on Jenny "Ok, How do you know him, where did you meet him, how did you meet him and is he single" she said. Jenny sighed this wasn't going to be easy Lindsay wouldn't stop nagging her until she knew every detail and Jenny couldn't tell her where she had met Julian or how she had met him, Jenny had to think of a story fast or she was in big trouble.

N/A: Well I hoped you all liked that chapter, now I know what you are all thinking why is Julian acting nervous but don't worry all we be revealed.

I would like to thank the following people for there reviews:-

Sweettooth: Thanks for the great reviews and I will try to update more often.

Shaz: No the headmaster was not Tom but that does not mean Tom will never show up so keep reading as Tom will eventually turn up and he's not going to be very happy that Julian's back and still after Jenny.

I-Luv-being-me: Thanx for the great review!


End file.
